


all I need is right here beside me

by pro_daydreamer



Category: The AM Archives (Podcast), The Bright Sessions (Podcast), The College Tapes (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, oliver wakes with the sun, there is a very very very light touch of angst but barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pro_daydreamer/pseuds/pro_daydreamer
Summary: Oliver wakes with the sun and Mark follows him outside.title is from 'The Light' by Sara Bareilles
Relationships: Mark Bryant/Oliver Ritz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	all I need is right here beside me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boston_sized_city](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boston_sized_city/gifts).



> ok so I wrote this for aled after me and archer pulled an evil scheme but I ended up enjoying it so here you go
> 
> (also apologies, I wrote this in about twenty minutes so it may have some errors and stuff)

Oliver wakes with the sun, feeling it streaming through an opening in the curtains and warming his face. Beside him Mark stirs, shifting under the covers. He looks peaceful, somewhat rare for him. Oliver is glad that for once he has been able to rest. With one hand, Oliver reaches out to push the hair back from where it has fallen over his eyes. Mark makes a quiet sound and buries his face into the pillow.

The heavy cloud of sleep has vanished from his mind and Oliver rolls over to check the time. 5 AM. Not too early. He slips out of bed slowly, careful not to disturb Mark still resting peacefully beside him. 

Outside, the sky has turned violet as the sun begins to peek over the horizon. The blushing clouds above the trees are parting and Oliver can feel the cool chill of morning easing into the warmth of the day. It’s pretty, he thinks. The sun has always been beautiful to him. He stares up at it in wonder as he sits down outside their back door. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, he supposes.

He closes his eyes, tipping his head back to feel the rays of golden sunlight on his cheeks. The spring air may be cold, but he doesn’t mind the shivering too much when he can sit in the music of birdsong and the growing light of day. 

There is a creak beside him and Olive turns to see Mark, a blanket draped over his shoulders and two steaming mugs in his hands.

“I woke you up, didn’t I?” Oliver says quietly, guilt laced through his voice.

Mark shakes his head with a smile. “Tobias woke me up, he had a bad dream.”

Oliver glances back at the house, seeing a glow from Tobias’s curtains. “Are they alright now?”

“Yeah,” Mark says, handing Oliver one of the mugs he’s holding. “They’re reading a book now until they have to get up properly.”

“Good,” Oliver says softly.

Mark sits down beside him, tugging the other side of the blanket so that it covers Oliver’s shoulders, pulling him into the warmth. It’s safe, comfortable, happy. Oliver leans into him, savouring every point of contact, every little bit of warmth that he can get with the cocoon of blankets.

They remain there, intertwined together, until the sun has risen above the trees and the sky has turned a marvellous blue. Mark rests his head on Oliver’s shoulder, and Oliver thinks that this, this is what he’s been missing.


End file.
